My Hero
by umemei
Summary: It's Uraraka Ochako's birthday. And it seems like Deku has something prepared for her! One shot/Slightly fluffy IzuOcha. Happy birthday Ochako!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction.**

It was Ochako's birthday.

She had woken up to a phone call from her parents. She smiled warmly.

When she had ended the call, she got changed hastily and left her room for the kitchen. She was hungry. Her rumbling stomach was groaning for food.

When she had reached the kitchen, however-

'Uraraka!' Deku greeted her with a smile. He held a mug in his hands, and his hair was disheveled and untamed. Messier than usual, his bed hair told Ochako that he had only just woken up too.

'Good morning, Deku!' She yawned, covering her mouth hastily and moving forward to peer into Deku's mug. Coffee. She could smell it at proximity.

'Do you want some too?' Deku asked, observing her gaze.

'Yeah, thanks-' She stifled a yawn again.

'Did you sleep well?' He asked, smiling gently at the girl.

'No... Mina wouldn't stop texting me at night. I couldn't sleep at all!' Ochako whined, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe Mina had continued pestering her until three o'clock in the morning. She could've muted her, of course, but it felt wrong to ignore a good friend when she was trying to convey something to you.

Especially when that something took about five hours of texting to convey properly.

She blushed at the memory of their conversation yesterday. Mina had directly confronted her about her so-called 'feelings for Midoriya', and had taken no time in delving into her personal feelings about The matter. It had taken her the whole night to clear up the misunderstanding.

Misunderstanding?

Was it a misunderstanding?

'Uraraka?'

'Oh sorry!' She snapped out of her inner thoughts with a start. 'Do you want some help?'

'No its fine! I'm already done.' He pulled out another mug and poured in the coffee carefully. Uraraka took it. The mug was warm against her palms.

There was a silence.

'We have Mr Aizawa's fitness training session later..' Deku suddenly spoke.

She looked up, startled.

The fluttering in her chest could not be tamed. A noticeable flush had reached her neck, and tainted her ears faintly.

'Y-yeah..' She spoke with a tiny voice, eyes melting to the ground. 'So tiring!' She feigned frustration, but even she could not recognise her own squeaky nervous voice right now.

'..Yeah.' Deku stared at her weirdly, ruffling his hair in thought. Ochako looked away, beads of cold sweat readily sliding down her neck. Her heart was beating furiously.

She didn't like him.

No.

She liked him.

She liked him very much.

She liked him.

Ochako brought her eyes up slowly, scrutinizing Deku's confusion.

He was _so freaking cute._

Her face was sizzling in embarrassment, and she was trembling slightly.

His untidy hair, his worried voice, his nerdy shirt. His shy personality, his kind eyes, his freckles on his cheeks, his warm smile.

He was so _cute._

 _She loved everything about him._

This was more than just a crush. It certainly held a sense of admiring too.

She admired the Deku who could always move forward without a moment of hesitation. She admired the Deku who would save people without thinking and put others before himself without question. She admired his bravery, she admired his kindness and gentleness.

She, Uraraka Ochako, loved Midoriya Izuku, without doubt.

* * *

'Why are you so happy today, Midoriya?' Kaminari asked him curiously, jogging next to him slowly. The fitness training consisted of running several laps around the area, and this was not well received by the exhausted students.

'Me?' Izuku looked up, surprised. A smile had subconsciously slipped onto his cheeks as he jogged past the boy, face slightly flushed with sweat.

'Yeah... You're kind of, flapping around here and there...' Mineta stated simply, prodding him playfully on the ribs.

'Don't tell me-' Kaminari stopped running completely. '-you got a girlfriend..?'

Izuku froze. Steam puffed out of his ears. He had almost choked on his own breath.

He could hear Mineta laughing.

'Girlfriend? Midoriya? Are you kidding? Obviously he wouldn't-'

Girlfriend?

He flushed completely red, as he remembered his first meeting with Uraraka, right before the entrance exams.

Then he stopped himself.

Why? Why did he remember Uraraka? He didn't have a girlfriend! Uraraka wasn't his girlfriend- he had no Girlfriend!

His face was burned with embarrassment, as he hit his cheeks repeatedly to snap out of his inner rant.

'I- I- Idonthaveone!' He blurted out in a hurry.

Both Kaminari and Mineta was staring at him, gaping. They absorbed his flustered appearance and sudden stuttering with shock and surprise.

'Are you kidding me?' Kaminari finally spoke.

'Midoriya- Midoriya got a girlfriend before I did?' Mineta breathed.

'N-No! Of course no-'

'I can't believe it! Midoriyaaaa!' Mineta started whining, overriding his protests, whilst Kaminari remained frozen at his spot, jaw still wide open, at a loss of words.

'No!'

'Who is it?' Kaminari said slowly. Even Mineta stopped hyperventilating.

Izuku froze.

Uraraka's face.

He closed his eyes.

His cheeks were burning bright red again.

'It's gotta be Uraraka.' Kaminari spoke first. 'It's Uraraka.'

'Uraraka... Nooo!' Mineta affirmed, yet resumed his whining.

Izuku melted.

* * *

'Deku!' Ochako grinned at the sight of her favorite friend. He turned to her, visibly flustered.

Ochako loved his shyness too.

'How was training?' She asked.

It was already evening, and they had not met ever since the morning fitness session with Aizawa. Deku fumbled hastily with the package hidden behind his back.

'G-great! And yours?' He stammered, visibly shaken.

'Good... Deku?' She started uncertainly. 'You're really red. Are you pushing yourself too hard?'

Her head was tilted, her bobbing hair shading part of her face.

She was so _cute._

'N-No! Not at all.'

There was an awkward pause. Uraraka looked out towards the darkening sky.

'-Happy birthday...'

Her eyes widened, and she swung around. Her heart was pounding fast, as she could feel her stomach rolling again and again. A blush had invaded her face almost immediately.

'Th-thank you...' She managed to squeak.

Izuku extracted the wrapped small package from behind his back, and pushed it into Uraraka's hands.

'Happybirthdaythankyousomuch!' He stammered, eyes averted in embarrassment.

Then he lifted them slowly to absorb Uraraka's reaction.

She looked as if about to faint, as pale as a sheet of blank paper.

'Uraraka!?'

'Yes..?' She spoke feebly.

'...' Izuku decided she probably didn't know what to say to him after this. He could understand. She probably wouldn't even know what to do with the present either. It contained a fluffy scarf.

'I mean, I know it's kind of weird.. But I hope you like the present, and I'd like to thank you so much for being there for me since the day I've met you! You've been so inspiring and nice and I'd really like to thank you for being..here...' He ended awkwardly. Then he blinked hard. 'Happy birthday, Uraraka.' He could only muster all his courage to produce a warm, grateful smile.

He couldn't look at her.

He couldn't look at her.

He couldn't look at her.

'Deku.'

'Y-yes?'

He lifted his gaze carefully.

Uraraka beamed at him with gratitude. Her eyes were confused, and watery with emotion, and her face was completely red, blush especially noticeable at her ears.

Deku blushed a deeper red.

'Thank you.' She spoke simply.

 _That should be my line...Deku. You don't know how much you have driven me to achieve since I've met you. A hero._

 _You've always been my hero in my eyes, Deku._

* * *

Happy birthday Uraraka! (Slightly late)

I hope you liked the oneshot. It was slightly longer than I wanted it to be though... Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
